This invention is directed toward an odor elimination system. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of eliminating cat urine odor utilizing carbon dioxide.
Cats are domestic animals that individuals have as pets. Unlike other domesticated animals such as dogs that will stay close to a home or dwelling and/or can be fenced in, cats tend to roam and are able to climb. As a result in heavily populated areas cats must be kept indoors to avoid the hazards of vehicles, larger animals, and the like that can pose a danger to cats.
As a result of cats being house bound, litter boxes have been used for many years in order to keep a cat from going to the bathroom throughout a home or dwelling. In particular, litter is typically made of a material that is sand-like and additionally has a scent that attracts cats. Thus, as a result of a cat's natural instinct they will utilize the litter box preventing cat excrement from being all over the interior of a house.
While the invention of cat litter in a cat box has allowed cats to be easily domesticated, problems remain. In particular, cat urine has an extremely pungent odor. This odor is believed to be linked to the lack of water that cats drink. Typical cat urine consists of chemicals such as ammonia, sulphate, phosphate, chloride, sodium, creatinine, uric acid, urea and water. As a result of the ammonia, uric acid, urea and water a plurality of nitrogen, carbon, hydrogen and oxygen atoms are presented within the urine. As cat urine dries the urea and other chemicals are broken down by bacteria to form ammonia providing a very distinct smell. As time further passes the urine continues to decompose and thiols are formed emitting an even more pungent and unpleasant smell.
Cat litter currently used in the market is made of various materials that can include clay, bentonite, granulated bentonite clay, quartz or diatomaceous earth, zeolite, diatomite and sepiolite. Alternatively, biodegradable litters such as pinewood pellets, recycled newspaper, clumping sawdust, barley, dried orange peel, and the like can also be utilized. In particular, most of these cat litters have properties that allow the cat urine to be absorbed and cat feces to be covered to retain the urine the feces. Other materials take a further step such as zeolite that absorbs nitrogen and other chemicals and compounds within the cat urine in order to prevent the formation of ammonia and thiols as the cat urine breaks down.
While improvements to cat litter have been provided in order to cover up the smell and deodorize the cat litter itself, problems remain because after a period of time a cat litter box becomes saturated with urine and excrement leaving an undesirable odor associated therewith. In particular, even if the excrement is scooped from the cat litter, the cat urine still leaves a pungent smell causing the litter box to need to be changed within a week or two of initial use. Changing litter boxes is not only time consuming but additionally can be expensive. Thus, a need in the art exists for longer lasting cat litter.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of eliminating cat urine odor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to sustain the life of litter materials without odor.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.